comunidadfandomcom-20200215-history
Usuario Blog:CuBaN VeRcEttI/Tour guiado de Wikia - BioShock
Wikia es el lugar de encuentro de millones de aficionados de gran cantidad de temas; donde podemos expresar nuestros más amplios gustos a través de miles de comunidades temáticas. Para ayudar en esta tarea; queremos dar voz a nuestros expertos, capaces de explicarnos en qué se especializan y por qué es tan fenomenal para ellos; además de darnos recomendaciones para adentrarse en su área como un geek más. A este proyecto lo titulamos los tours guiados de Wikia. link= link= Recientemente se ha estrenado BioShock: The Collection, la oportunidad perfecta para poder disfrutar de esta saga de videojuegos shooter en primera persona al completo y remasterizada para la actual generación. Hablamos de BioShock. link= ---- La saga nace con la publicación del título homónimo, BioShock, en el año 2007. Sus responsables fueron los estudios 2K Boston y 2K Australia (luego Irrational Games); con Ken Levine al frente, que ya trabajó en System Shock 2 y se le considera su sucesor espiritual. Tras su éxito, los productores de Take-Two pensaron en hacer de la marca una nueva franquicia, y así en 2010 apareció BioShock 2. Aunque el desarrollo recayó en el estudio hermano 2K Marin; de nuevo se convirtió en todo un referente comercial y para la crítica, aunque sin llegar a las cifras de ventas ni valoraciones del primer videojuego. Posteriormente, se publicó la tercera y última entrega hasta la fecha: BioShock Infinite, en 2013 y de nuevo a cargo de Ken Levine e Irrational. Y en esta ocasión, batieron sus propios récords enormemente: 85 premios en su presentación durante la E3 2011, grandes críticas favorables que lo incluyen como uno de los mejores juegos de la séptima generación, el tercer mejor valorado juego del año por Metacritic, varios galardones de Mejor juego del año y más de 11 millones de ventas. Tour Bioshock.jpg|Considerado el sucesor de System Shock, el concepto de BioShock está basado en la corriente del objetivismo, con influcencias de autores como George Orwell. Tour Bioshock 2.jpg|''BioShock 2'' fue altamente valorado en la industria, aunque algunos detractores indican que es demasiado similar a su predecesor. Tour Bioshock 3.jpg|''BioShock Infinite'' supuso un soplo de aire fresco, abandonando la ciudad de Rapture por un ambientación diferente en Columbia. link= ---- Además de los videojuegos, la saga BioShock cuenta también con un par de novelas publicadas. La primera fue BioShock: Rapture, de 2011, que sirve para contar los acontecimientos en dicha ciudad desde su fundación hasta el inicio del primer título. Luego, en 2013, llegó BioShock Infinite: Mind in Revolt, cuyo argumento es una precuela de Infinite. Otros productos comercializados son los art-books BioShock: Breaking the Mold (2007), Deco Devolution: The Art of BioShock 2 (2010) y The Art of BioShock Infinite (2013); bandas sonoras como la aclamada Sounds from the Lighthouse, una línea de juguetes NECA o el juego de mesa BioShock Infinite: The Siege of Columbia. Y junto a los videojuegos principales, se realizaron tres adaptaciones para dispositivos móviles del primer BioShock; se lanzaron ediciones especiales de los juegos y las colecciones Ultimate Rapture Edition y The Collection; diferentes DLCs y un [[w:c:es.bioshock:BioShock 2 Multijugador|modo multijugador de BioShock 2]]; y el personaje Big Daddy en el videojuego Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale. Tour Bioshock 4.jpg|Las [[w:c:es.bioshock:Categoría:Novelas|novelas de BioShock]] son un perfecto complemento argumental de los videojuegos, caracterizándose además por su gran calidad. Tour Bioshock 5.png|Como otras franquicias audiovisuales, BioShock ha puesto a la venta productos como art-books, bandas sonoras, juguetes o guías. Tour Bioshock 6.jpg|El estreno de BioShock: The Collection en 2016 supone la oportunidad definitiva de disponer de todos los títulos principales, junto a sus contenidos extra y en alta definición. link= ---- center|link=w:c:es.bioshock:Usuario:AzureKesil Como interesada en videojuegos desde la infancia, rápidamente oí hablar de las dos primeras entregas de BioShock. Desgraciadamente, no podía jugarlos por mucho que me atrajera la historia, debido a que mis plataformas de juego eran - y son - demasiado anticuadas para ello. “''Son juegos de disparos''”, me decía buscando consuelo. “''No tendrán tanta profundidad como para que afecten los destripes si busco información sobre ellos''”. Y, así, acabé leyendo artículos de la [[w:c:bioshock|comunidad en inglés de BioShock]]; dándome cuenta de mi error, por mucho que se tratara de juegos de un género que jamás se me ha dado bien. Aquellos dos juegos estaban poblados por personajes de todo tipo, alojados en una ciudad que podría considerarse como otro personaje, pues tal era su profundidad e influencia. Todos los elementos de BioShock brillan en un ambiente especial donde chocan corrientes filosóficas y económicas en contextos históricos concretos (cada uno con características distintas en lo sociológico o lo arquitectónico) que no había visto con anterioridad en otros juegos. Todo esto me llamó la atención, máxime al desconocer por entonces la existencia de System Shock – juegos predecesores de BioShock en varias formas - y sus particularidades; a los que se les debe tanto como para ser considerados versiones rebajadas y traspasadas del espacio a las profundidades marinas (y, después, a los cielos). Poco tiempo después, mi interés en la franquicia aumentó de la mano de un amigo, gran fan de ella. Sentía que si me esforzaba por conocer BioShock a fondo, podría entender un poco mejor a mi amigo y sus inquietudes, reforzando de este modo nuestros vínculos. Efectivamente: la razón principal por la que sigo BioShock parte del sustrato emocional y personal. Y en honor a esas emociones (junto con el deseo de ampliar la información existente en español y aunarla en un mismo sitio) comencé a editar en la [[w:c:es.bioshock|comunidad en español de BioShock]] de forma no esporádica. Su contenido actual es variado y cubre los puntos clave de la franquicia, pero la mayoría de artículos no tienen la profundidad enciclopédica que merecen. Su situación en cuanto a Wikia en su conjunto es desigual: si bien el equipo de Wikia en español siempre le ha brindado su apoyo, las ediciones de los usuarios han sido y son irregulares, algo que me duele porque había gente válida que simplemente desapareció. Hoy por hoy, no existe una comunidad per se, algo que afecta al contenido tanto en cantidad como en calidad. Sería genial si con este tour más gente descubriera el wiki, BioShock en sí (tal y como me ocurrió a mí leyendo artículos de la comunidad en inglés) y editase en él con regularidad. Por mucho que intente informarme para editar; la falta de dinero, espacio y tiempo me limitan: hoy por hoy sigo sin poder jugar al material base y no puedo acceder a muchos de los productos relacionados sin comprarlos por internet (he comprado algunas figuras en tiendas especializadas, eso sí). Es por ello que el wiki requiere de usuarios constantes que conozcan la franquicia de primera mano: ver guías en YouTube u obtener material en sólo formato digital tiene muchas limitaciones. Así, los artículos serán completados y su contenido nombrado con los términos correctos en español. Y, de ser posible, se avanzará en la creación de artículos aún no redactados. Pese a las carencias del mismo, tiene retazos de las caras de BioShock más allá de los videojuegos. Aquí alabaré algunas como Guarida de Minerva (si bien es un DLC, merece la pena adentrarse en las entrañas que permitieron el avance tecnológico de Rapture), BioShock: Rapture (novela que narra los hechos que llevaron a crear Rapture) o el juego de mesa BioShock Infinite: The Siege of Columbia. No son los mejores productos de la franquicia, pero ofrecen experimentarla de una forma alternativa y no son tan conocidos como los tres juegos principales. center|link= Tour Bioshock 7.png|link=w:c:es.bioshock:Guarida de Minerva|Contenido descargable Guarida de Minerva Tour Bioshock 8.jpg|link=w:c:es.bioshock:BioShock: Rapture (Novela)|Novela BioShock: Rapture Tour Bioshock 9.jpg|link=w:c:es.bioshock:BioShock Infinite: The Siege of Columbia|Juego de mesa BioShock Infinite: The Siege of Columbia ---- center|link=w:c:es.bioshock:usuario:Playsonic2 Llegué a la [[w:c:es.bioshock:Saga BioShock|saga BioShock]] un poco tarde, cuando ya estaban disponibles los tres juegos, aunque ya había oído bastante acerca de los mismos en internet y también de parte de amigos que eran fans. Creo que la primera vez que oí acerca del primer BioShock fue en la época en la que estaba en la Grand Theft Encyclopedia y seguía completamente las noticias de Rockstar Games, lo cual de vez en cuando nos llevaba a los desarrolladores de BioShock, 2K Games (ambas pertenecen a la empresa TakeTwo Interactive). También recuerdo haber ayudado en BioShock Wiki durante mi etapa como Helper traduciendo algo de contenido y tratando de evitar spoilers. Aunque la idea de un juego en primera persona con una serie de poderes especiales sonaba bien y desde luego los Big Daddy y Little Sisters llamaban la atención, realmente no le di mucha importancia al principio, ya que siempre me solía decantar por juegos en tercera persona, particularmente en esa época (allá por 2008 o 2009). La cosa cambió meses después del lanzamiento de BioShock Infinite: el juego apareció para descargar en PlayStation Plus y yo estaba suscrito. Hasta hoy doy gracias por eso, ya que procedí a probar el juego y me enamoré completamente de la historia. Además, como dije antes, normalmente no disfruto de juegos de disparos en primera persona, pero en este caso la apariencia del juego y su jugabilidad me impresionaron hasta el punto de hacer que me interesara por todo un estilo de juego distinto. Jugué sin parar hasta obtener el trofeo de platino y a día de hoy he probado varios otros juegos en primera persona en gran parte por influencia de BioShock Infinite. Tardé un poco en ponerme al día con los dos juegos anteriores de la saga, pero acabé jugándolos también y disfrutando al máximo, aunque Infinite sigue siendo mi favorito. Creo que juegos como estos (y sobretodo la posibilidad de probarlos en servicios como PlayStation Plus o gratuitamente) son muy positivos para la industria, ya que se ve que pueden cambiar la perspectiva del jugador. De hecho, curiosamente lo mismo me acaba de pasar con Overwatch: estuvo disponible gratuitamente y probarlo me gustó tanto que lo compré y no puedo parar de jugar (normalmente, nunca me interesaría un multijugador online en primera persona). Recomiendo que juegue a los BioShock cualquier fan de videojuegos que aún no los haya probado, en especial el Infinite, cuya trama me sigue fascinando incluso hoy en día, un par de años después de jugar. Y a quienes ya son fans, que se unan al wiki, ya que el universo de los juegos y toda la información que incluye lo hace perfecto para una enciclopedia. center|link= Tour Bioshock 10.jpg|link=w:c:es.bioshock:BioShock|Videojuego BioShock Tour Bioshock 11.jpg|link=w:c:es.bioshock:BioShock 2|Videojuego BioShock 2 Tour Bioshock 12.jpg|link=w:c:es.bioshock:BioShock Infinite|Videojuego BioShock Infinite ---- center|link=w:c:es.bioshock:usuario:bola No conocía System Shock, supongo que esa fue una de las razones por las que cuando me descargué la demo de BioShock en PS3 me impresionó tanto. Por aquella época yo elegía con mucho cuidado los juegos que compraba, porque no tenía dinero y era difícil reunir el suficiente para cualquiera de ellos, pero en esa demo vi cosas que me cautivaron. He de decir que los universos utópicos no me llamaban la atención, y tampoco me atraía la idea de tener un shooter más en la colección, sin embargo BioShock se sale completamente de estas clasificaciones. En él encontré un juego con una jugabilidad totalmente diferente: combinar poderes con armas de todo tipo hacía muy interesante todo, usar la electricidad en el agua, o lanzar objetos mientras disparas es una experiencia muy diferente. Pero supongo que la jugabilidad solo me sirvió de gancho, lo que más me impactó fue la historia: una ciudad al margen de la ley, de la moral, de todas las restricciones, pero con sus propias normas. Una ciudad tan avanzada que dejó atrás al ser humano y creó una nueva forma de vida, un nuevo estilo de vida. Un lugar donde todo estaba permitido. Soñar es maravilloso, y cuando anunciaron la segunda parte ni siquiera lo pensé, me lancé a adquirirla lo antes posible. Me encantó igualmente, exploré cada rincón de Rapture y me asombré con los paisajes que me ofrecían mientras entendía por qué el mundo necesita normas. Puede que fuese la entrega más floja en cuanto a innovación, pero es imprescindible para entender de dónde vienen los radicalismos y a lo que llevan este tipo de movimientos. Mi preocupación con Infinite fue la de encontrarme un juego desfasado, un juego que usaba el mismo motor gráfico que las anteriores entregas, cuando el resto de juegos de la generación iban muchos pasos por delante. Pero no, Infinite no necesita un CryENGINE para impresionar. Sus mecánicas fluidas y su estilo de juego rápido, no te dejan tomar aliento, porque cuando la batalla termina, tienes toda una ciudad flotante que explorar y por la que dejarte sorprender. Es un juego que te hará pensar mientras te diviertes, y eso no está al alcance de cualquier saga hoy en día. No dudo en aconsejar que si alguna vez ves un juego de Ken Levine, trates de jugarlo. center|link= Tour Bioshock 10.jpg|link=w:c:es.bioshock:BioShock|Videojuego BioShock Tour Bioshock 12.jpg|link=w:c:es.bioshock:BioShock Infinite|Videojuego BioShock Infinite Tour Bioshock 13.jpg|link=w:c:singularity:Singularity|Videojuego Singularity ---- __NOEDITSECTION__ Categoría:Entradas Categoría:Noticias de Fandom Categoría:Comunidad Categoría:Tours guiados